The Dark Lord's Need
by PoisonFantasy
Summary: In a meeting between Bellatrix and her beloved Dark Lord, the tension between them is finally recognised. Lord Voldemort acknowledges his needs, as well as hers, and Bellatrix's wildest fantasies are about to come true. BL/LV Lots of smut. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello there! A plot bunny came to me in the middle of the night and said that this fic was a good idea so here you go. Sorry if the smut isn't at a brilliant standard, I happen to be a fifteen year old virgin so my experience in the matter is only in reading other fanfictions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise. If I did, would I really be writing a fanfic?  
**

****_The Dark Lord's Need  
_

Bellatrix sat in a plush armchair whilst watching her Lord pour over various battle plans. She wasn't entirely sure why he had ordered her to come here. Sometimes in these situations he would ask her opinion on a certain strategy, and sometimes he would forget she was there at all, sending her away when he had finished without a second glance. Bellatrix began to fear that today's meeting would turn out to be the latter. Just after she had contemplated summoning a house elf for some wine, Lord Voldemort turned to her and gestured for her to come near.

"Bellatrix, tell me what you think of this."

She rose from her armchair and strode towards a table where a map sat. It had markings all over it; the latest battle plan. Voldemort observed from over her shoulder. She could feel him pressing into her from behind, his face in her unruly hair.

"Well, my Lord –"she turned to give her opinion but found the Dark Lord almost too close for comfort, dark eyed smouldering. "...my Lord?"

There was silence in the room as they both observed each other.

"Bellatrix," she shivered at the sound of her name as it rolled off of his tongue. "You must know that I am no mere mortal."

"Of course not, My Lord!" Bellatrix replied in earnest. "You are a God amongst men!"

He chuckled to himself, pleased at her show of divine loyalty. "Let me finish, Bella. I am no mere mortal, but I am still, however, a man, and I have urges, much as I suspect you do too, that need to be fulfilled."

"...My Lord?"

"You are a beautiful woman, Bellatrix, and I am a powerful man. I am always hearing rumours about the reason I value you more highly than any of the others. I can see it even now in your eyes that you would not mind in the slightest if these rumours were true, I can see it in your sly glances in meetings that you wish it to be true."

Bellatrix blushed and tried to rip her eyes from his gaze but he was too entrancing. It was all she could to do stop herself from falling into him.

"You are my most faithful." He continued on. "You are mine. In almost every single way." He stroked her cheek and trailed his hand down her neck, resting it on her shoulder.

"You know what I think, My Lord? If I may be so bold."

"What do you think, dear Bella?"

She stretched her hands up to his shoulders and stepped closer to him. Even through both of their layers she could feel his arousal pressing against her. She had imagined this situation so many times in her head but had never thought the day would come.

"I think that I am, and will forever be, your obedient servant. And I will serve you, in every way I can."

She pushed him against the nearest wall and ravenously devoured his lips. She was surprised that her Lord was not angry at her for making such a bold move, but he seemed to be enjoying this just as much as she was.

She began to unbutton his blazer and shirt as she started to undo her tightly bound corset. As it came free she gave a sigh of relief and hurried with undressing him, stopping only as he pulled her dress off, with such force and speed that it almost ripped.

For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other's body, almost hungrily, as if this moment could not come sooner but would never come again. Then Bellatrix sped towards her Lord, eager for his embrace.

Voldemort caught her and began kissing her neck roughly. Bruises would soon appear there and Bellatrix would wear them as proudly as one would wear a medal. She groaned as his teeth ripped her skin and started to feel every inch of his body.

The two intertwined and fell on the floor in a tangled mess, knocking the battle plan off of the nearby table.

"Let me please you, my Lord." Bellatrix murmured when she caught her breath. The Dark Lord grunted his approval and Bellatrix travelled down his body.

Voldemort scrunched her hair tightly in his hand and thrust himself into her mouth. Bellatrix did not complain about his forcefulness and soon Voldemort was loudly groaning in ecstasy. As he came he released a roar of pleasure that only increased Bellatrix's need to have him, and have him soon.

They began to intertwine once more, Bellatrix kissing him fiercely whilst his hands explored her body, fondling her breasts and stroking her clit, bringing her into a wild state.

Finally he mounted her and wildly thrusted into her. They moaned in tandem and the speed increased, growing more passionate and animalistic by the second. The both came with screams of pleasure and lay panting on the floor. When they at last had caught their breath, Bellatrix turned to her master and straddled him, stroking his face endearingly. She then lay on his body, feeling his heartbeat under her ear. She leaned up to his face and put her mouth next to his ear.

"My master," she sighed, exhausted. "I am _yours_. In _every single way_."


End file.
